


Even killers can comfort you.

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Cain, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Dean, Season 9/episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam tells Dean that they are strictly business and not brothers Dean goes to think for a moment. Cain finds him there and decides to help pick up the pieces of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even killers can comfort you.

**Author's Note:**

> So after Sam basically told Dean to go fuck himself and screw family, (which pissed me off in so many ways! Why is Sam such a dick in season 9!), I couldn't help but think that Dean probably had to go and think by himself for a bit.  
> And I thought to myself, as I often do XP, "Where would he go to think? Who would be there? Should Cain be there? How the hell would he be there though?"  
> So I'm just going to say the mark told him where Dean was and that he felt like shit, bam. We're going to pretend that's how this works.  
> <3 XD

“Whatever happened… we are family, okay?”

 

Sam scoffed, “You say that like it’s some sort of cure all. Like it can change the fact that everything that has ever gone wrong between us, has been because we are family.”

 

Dean frowned, “So what, we’re not family now?”

 

“I’m saying you want to work, let’s work. If you want to be brothers…

Well those are my terms.”

 

Dean felt his heat shatter, what little pieces were left, were just destroyed.

He nodded his understanding at Sam, not trusting his voice to remain in one piece.

The two of them got in the car and Dean drove to the bunker. Dean’s chest had tightened considerably and Dean felt it getting harder and harder to breath.

He needed to get away from Sam, he needed to think, damn it he needed to breath!

He pulled up to the bunker,

 

“I’ll be back.” He mumbled.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, just business.”

 

Sam glared as he got out of the car and slammed the door, Dean sped off not caring where he went. He just needed to go, the lake did sound like a good choice though, it was far and alone.

Just what he needed.

 

Dean pulled up and stumbled out of the car and walked towards the pier.

He sat down and let his feet dangle over the edge. He took a deep breath as he felt his chest slowly become less tight than it already was. But the tightness only slightly lessened, it was still too tight and hard to breath.

 

“Dean.”

 

Dean froze, “What do you want?”

 

Cain sat down next to him with a sigh,

 

“What’re you doing here Dean?”

 

“None of your business that’s what.”

 

“So what’s up with you and your brother.”

 

“What brother?” Dean scoffed.

 

“…Dean-”

 

“No, just shut up. Me and Sam are just business now, nothing else.” Dean’s chest tightened again.

 

“Breath Dean.” Cain said softly.

 

He was trying damn it! Couldn’t he see that? He was trying!

 

Can sighed and wrapped an arm around Dean. Dean tensed for a second then lost it. Everything that had been building up inside just burst out.

Dean was damn near hysterical as he cried onto Cain. And the older man just held him and whispered small reassurances.

About an hour later Dean had cried himself to sleep. Cain sighed and kissed the top of Dean’s head,

 

“Oh Dean.” He said softly, “You still have a brother, he’s just hurt, don’t worry little one.”

 

Can snapped his fingers and he and Dean moved to Dean’s bedroom.

 

Cain laid Dean down in his bed, “Goodbye Dean.”

 

When Dean woke up the next day Cain was gone but Dean felt better than he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> SO there is my fic guys, hope you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Grammar and spelling say sorry for not being with me on this fic, XP. 
> 
> Again, if you know me from my other stories, I'M ALIVE AND BACK!  
> If you're wondering why this has been in every fic so far, may I point out that I'm posting all of them today and how would I know what fic you'd read first?  
> I don't you sill goose you! Love you all!!!! <3 <3 <3  
> <3 XD


End file.
